Lost Jasmine
by MedusaGurl
Summary: a new girl joins the fairy tail guild!
1. Chapter 1

Chapters 1: The New Girl

At the Fairy-Tail guild.

Everyone is sitting down at the tables chatting to eachother as the door opens to see a girl walking in. Her hair is an ombre from black near the top to navy-blue near the bottom and up in a high ponytail. She is wearing a light blue singlet with a black jacket, dark blue shorts and black running shoes. She is about 20 to 25 years old.

"is this the Fairy Tail guild?" asked the black to Blue hair girl.

"Yes?" said the pink/salmon hair boy.

"Hmm! A lot bigger than a though." Said the Black to blue hair Girl.

"What's your Name?" Asked the white hair girl walking to her.

"Jasmine, but my friends call me Jazz or Jazzy" said Jasmine.

"Well, Hi Jasmine! I'm Mira Jane but everyone here calls me Mira" said Mira.

"That Grey *pointing to the black hair boy* that's Wendy *pointing to the young girl with dark blue hair* that's Natsu *pointing to the pink/salmon hair boy* that's Ezra *pointing to the red hair girl* that's Lucy *pointing to the blonde hair girl* that's happy *pointing to the flying blue cat*" said Mira telling Jasmine everyone in the guild.

"hang on! Give me two secs AND DON'T JUDGE MEH!" yelled Jasmine.

"What?!" asked everyone in the room.

"SHUT IT ELIZABETH!" yelled Jasmine to Elizabeth who is the one who gives her powers and can be a little rude.

"Sorry about that! SHUT IT ELIZABETH!" yelled Jasmine at Elizabeth.

"Okay that happen, anyways what can you do and or what's your powers?" asked Ezra.

"Umm, well umm, *Sigh* I can control fire and ice, I can spawn only weapons. I got this person inside me that give me all my power" said Jasmine as her hand starts shaking.

"That's SO COOL!" yelled Natsu.

"WHAT!" yelled Jasmine with wide-open eyes.

"You all right?" asked Grey.

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine, it's just that everyone I meet is scared of me" said Jasmine.

"OH? Well everyone here excepts eachother" said Lucy putting her hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Well there is one thing I forgot to say" said Jasmine.

"Which is?" asked Ezra.

"I'm part wolf" said Jasmine as her ears and tail popping out which are black with red tips.

"COOL!" yelled Natsu.

"NATSU!" yelled Lucy.

"What I was being nice" said Natsu grumbly.

"She is not happy that she is part wolf" said Lucy walking over to Natsu.

"Heh! Thanks Lucy but is okay" said Jasmine taking of her jacket.

"Oww!" said Jasmine.

"You alright?" asked Mira walking to her.

"Yea I'm fine, just a scratch" said Jasmine coving her cut.

"Seriously JUST A SCRATCH, THAT LOOKS LIKE MORE THEN JUST A SCRATCH!" yelled Ezra as Mira is bandaging up Jasmine's arm.

"I had worse" said Jasmine.

"Wait what?" asked Wendy.

"Yea, I'm not in any guilds so I walk around fighting to survive and I did work for the army but I quite because they suck" said Jasmine as Mira is finishing bandaging up her arm.

"Thanks Mira!" said Jasmine tiring her jacket around her waist.

"Seriously!" yelled Everyone in the room.

"WHAT?!" asked Jasmine yelling.

"You just leave a CUT that is DEEP unbandaged? And say it's nothing?" asked Natsu.

"What, you jealous or something?" asked Ezra to Natsu.

"NO!" yelled Natsu.

"Umm, Anyways I don't have a place to stay and I was thinking about- "said Jasmine as she got cut off by grey yelling a Natsu.

"Okay not going there, anyways Mira I was thinking about joining" said Jasmine as Elfman got throw at Jasmine.

"Huh?! Oh, that umm okay" said Jasmine dodging Elfman.

"How!?" asked Mira.

"Oh, umm wolf remember" said Jasmine pointing to her ears.

"Right" said Mira.

"Do they do this a lot?" asked Jasmine walking to the bar.

"Yea, they do" said Mira.

"Okay makes sense" said Jasmine sitting at the bar.

"Who's this?" asked Makarov.

"Hmm? Oh! HI master! This is Jasmine" said Mira.

"Nice to meet you Jasmine" said Makarov.

"As to you too" said Jasmine as she took a sip of her drink.

"Is it time to stop them?" asked Cana.

"How Cana you know we can't stop them" said Mira.

"Let me try" said Jasmine as her eyes turned red.

"You can try" said Mira.

"ENOUGH! YOU HAD YOUR FUN!" yelled Jasmine.

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Grey.

"You what a play that game Grey?" asked Jasmine looking even more scarier than Ezra.

"N-N-Never mind" said Grey dropping Natsu on his head.

"Oww, what was that for?" asked Natsu.

"Sorry Natsu" said grey with sarcasm.

"GREY!" yelled Ezra.

"FINE SORRY!" yelled Grey as Natsu is getting up.

"Well goodnight, everyone" said Jasmine walking to the door.

"You don't have anywhere to sleep remember" said Ezra.

"I know" said Jasmine.

"Then where are you going to stay?" asked Lucy.

"I'm fine I slept out in the streets before" said Jasmine putting on her Jacket.

"NO! you're staying with me" said Lucy.

"Hmm? *sigh* okay fine and thanks" said Jasmine as Lucy is walking to Jasmine.

"Night Girls" yelled everyone in the room.

The next day.

"Okay?" said Jasmine listening to music.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"How you get here so fast?" asked Jasmine.

"Jazz it 10:00am in the morning" said Mira.

"Wait what? I overslept again didn't I Elizabeth. *Elizabeth: yea you did* you meant to wake me up *Elizabeth: sorry" rolling her eyes* *sigh* shut up" said Jasmine.

"That's getting really weird" said Grey.

"Tell me about. I live with her" said Jasmine.

"*Elizabeth: Hey* anyways did you sleep well?" asked Lucy.

"Better than the last years" said Jasmine.

"WAIT! You been out in the streets of two years?" asked Natsu.

"Half my life more like" said Jasmine.

"Really?" asked Natsu.

"Yes Natsu, well when I quite my job in the army I didn't get payed, so I go kicked out of my house by my parents" said Jasmine.

"That's sad!" said Wendy.

"Morning Wendy!" said Jasmine with a smile.

"Morning" said Wendy.

"Well if you're staying with me for a little while, you need to pay half the rent" said Lucy.

"Here" said Jasmine.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Grey.

"Another thing to next to watch out for. I'm great a pick pocketing" said jasmine handing grey's wallet back.

"WHAT! HOW?" asked Grey checking his pockets.

"You better watch out or she well steal your clothes" said Ezra.

"I'm not that mean" said Jasmine.

"My question who did you get the money from?" asked Lucy.

"Grey -_-" said Jasmine.

"HEY!" yelled Grey.

"Sorry" said Jasmine pocking her tongue out at Grey.

"You better pay me back" said Grey.

"Maybe" said Jasmine.

"Not that mean you say, and you give Lucy his money" said Ezra.

"What can I say, finders, keepers" said Jasmine.

"That was my money" said Grey grumpily.

"Shut up Grey. It's not yours anymore" said Jasmine.

"Rude" said Grey.

On the other side of the room.

"I see them getting together" said Cana.

"Wait who are we talking about?" asked Mira.

"Grey and Jasmine." Said Cana.

"Yea, that would be a great couple" said Mira.

Back with the guys.

"Be back" said Jasmine walking to Cana and Mira.

"Yes?" asked Mira.

"I heard every word you said you know" said Jasmine.

"You don't, but how?" asked Cana.

"I'm a wolf remember" said Jasmine pointing to her ears.

"Right sorry" said Cana.

"It's okay, I got that a lot" said Jasmine as Mira is handing her a drink.

"Why?" asked Cana.

"Thanks Mira, and well I get along with many boys" said Jasmine leaning on the bar.

"That's so cool" said Cana.

"Yeah I know but it can be so hard at times" said Jasmine looking back at the table.

"Why?" asked Cana.

"Well you get shipped with every guy you meet" said Jasmine with her ears down sadly.

"It's okay we wouldn't ship you with anyone" said Cana.

"It's okay, you have your fun, just make sure I can't hear it" said Jasmine walking back to the table.

"Well she nice" said Cana.

"I know, but everything I found on her is classified like she doesn't what anyone to find her" said Mira.

Back with the guys.

"You miss out on the fun Jazz" said Ezra.

"Sorry" said Jasmine as her ears twitched.

"You alright?" asked Grey.

"Yeah, I thought I heard someone" said Jasmine looking at the door sadly. Like she is remembering someone.

"You sure?" asked Grey.

"I'll be back" said Jasmine.

"Okay?" said Lucy as Jasmine walking away.

Outside with Jasmine.

"Who's here?" asked Jasmine.

"Why hello Jasmine" said?

"WHO'S THERE!?" asked Jasmine yelling.

"Hello" said Jose Porla.

"Who are you?" asked Jasmine as she gets kick inside.

"Oww! That hurt" said Jasmine is standing up like it was nothing.

"That looked like it hurt" said Cana.

"Not really" said Jasmine.

"Alright, what the heck is going on?" asked Makarov.

"Phantom Lord is here" said Grey.

"Again?" asked Makarov.

"Hello again Makarov, miss me?" asked Jose.

"No, not really" said Jasmine.

"I was not talking to you Jasmine" said Jose.

"Jazz do you know who he is?" asked Ezra.

"Everyone know he is; he just knows who I am" said Jasmine.

"How does everyone know me?" asked Jose.

"When you attack the guild" said Jasmine.

"Oh, anyways let's talk more fighting, Jasmine" said Jose.

"If you know who I am you should know not to piss me off" said Jasmine as her eyes turn red, cause she a wolf that's why.

"I know, that's why I what to fight you" said Jose as Jasmine is face palming.

"What?" asked Jose.

"You really what to fight me when I can kick down a whole guild in one whole move" said Jasmine as she spawns in a gun.

"WOW! You miss me" said Jose.

"BOI YOU THOUGH!" yelled Jasmine as he gets shot right in the arm.

"Owww never mind you win." Said Jose running off.

"CHICKEN!" yelled Jasmine.

"HAHAHAH!" laughed everyone in the guild.

"Damn it, I didn't even get to the fun part" said Jasmine as she calm herself down.

"How did you do that?" asked Bisca.

"Easy, you need to train you eye to see where the good spot to shot to get that rebound" said Jasmine.

"But you along came here yesterday" said Alzack.

"Well, when you train your eye you can came as fast as me founding a good spot to rebound your bullet" said Jasmine.

"But you didn't know if you were going to hit him" said Bisca.

"Luck, you just have to have really good luck then" said Jasmine falling to the floor.

"You alright?" asked Bisca.

"Yea I'm fine just my leg hurts when I hit the wall" said Jasmine as Mira is running up.

"Let's have a look" said Mira looking a Jasmine's leg.

"That's odd, you hit the wall with your back facing the wall, but the front is injured" said Mira helping her up.

"She be fine" said Jasmine walking to the bar.

"Jazz you going to hurt it even more" said Ezra.

"Ezra just remember this; I had a broken leg and I walked on it of a month.

"Oh really? How about a fight then?" asked Natsu.

"If your whata loses then be my guest" said Jasmine.

"Alright that's how I like it!" Yelled Natsu.

"Alright let's go" said Jasmine.

Outside getting ready of the fight.

"LET'S GO!" yelled Natsu.

"Always what's fight" said Ezra.

"He's going a get his ass hand to him" said Grey.

"Yep that's Natsu for you" said Lucy as Natsu rans to Jasmine.

"Really?" asked Jasmine dodging Natsu attack.

"Elizabeth: you can't use fire* I know Elizabeth" said Jasmine with ice in her hand.

"She wasn't joking when she said she can use fire and ice." Said Lucy.

"Yea, it's quite pretty" said Ezra as Natsu got kick right in the gut.

"You done yet; this is getting boring" said Jasmine dodging Natsu attack again.

"Not a bit" said Natsu.

"He doesn't learn, does he?" asked Lucy.

"Nope" said Grey watching how Jasmine uses her ice magic.

"*Sigh* I had enough" said Jasmine making the ice sword and finishing the fight up with one move.

"Owww! That hurt" said Natsu.

"HAHA! Get up I didn't hit you that, hard did I?" asked Jasmine as she help Natsu up.

"Thanks" said Natsu.

"Your welcome, and what is this?" asked Jasmine with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Okay that's getting really annoying" said Natsu.

"Soooo, what is it?" asked Jasmine looking at the paper.

"A mission" said Natsu.

"I KNOW THAT! But what mission?" asked Jasmine still a little annoyed.

"Just getting rid of some bandits" said Natsu.

"Sounds fun" said Jasmine with some sarcasm in her voice.

"I know!" yelled Natsu.

"Really Natsu you didn't hear the sarcasm?" asked Jasmine.

"Right, you fit right in Jazz" said Ezra.

"Hmmm? Thanks!" said Jasmine walking to the guild.

"Where are you going?" asked Grey.

"Hmmm? Just doing something" said Jasmine spawning a weapon in her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"What's going on?" asked Ezra.

"Someone is here" said Jasmine sniffing the air.

"Who?" asked Grey.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Jasmine throwing fire and ice at the same time over Grey's head.

"What the heck?" asked Grey.

"That was cool" said Natsu.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" asked Jasmine Yelling at Jose again.

"Really? You again?" asked Jasmine with the sword next to his neck.

"OKAY, OKAY! You can move the sword away" said Jose.

"Why are you here again? You know what happen last time or did you forget?" asked Jasmine.

"I know, I know, sorry about that, but we need your help" said Jose.

"*Looks at the others* that's not weird *looks back at Jose* Why?" asked Jasmine.

"With the bandits" said Jose.

"Okay, why shall we help you after you attack the guild home" said Ezra.

"Right that sorry about that" said Jose.

"Sorry doesn't cut it" said Grey.

"You attack Levy and her team for no reason" said Lucy.

"I didn't attack your friends Gajeel did it" said Jose.

"He was still was a part of the phantom lord" said Natsu.

"*Breathing heavily* SHUT UP *Eyes turn red* YOU KNOW WHAT?! I DO CARE YOU STILL ATTACK THE GUILD PUT LUCY IN DANGER AND ATTACK ME SO YOU CAN SHUT YOU MOUTH BEFORE I CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" yelled Jasmine with her sword still next to his neck.

"Jesus! JASMINE CALM DOWN!" yelled Ezra.

"Right *eye's go back to blue and black her normal eye colour* sorry got a little pissed off" said Jasmine grabbing the man by the neck and throwing back to his guild behind him.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Jose.

"If you know me soooo well, you should know that I get pissed easy *black eye goes red* so SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" yelled Jasmine turning around to the other and walking away.

"Grey go make sure she doesn't do anything dumb" said Ezra.

"EZRA! I'M FINE!" yelled Jasmine.

"YOU SURE!?" asked Lucy yelling at Jasmine.

"*Sigh* YES I'M SURE I'M FINE! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! I need a drink" yelled Jasmine.

"Like Cana!" said Ezra as she is walking away swinging her sword in the air.

Back at the guild hall.

"JASMINE!" yelled Makarov.

"Not in the mood" said Jasmine leaning to the bar with her head down.

"I don't care, we need to talk" said Makarov.

"*Sigh* FINE! Just so you know I not listening to you" said Jasmine following the old man.

"So, you want to join the guild? Am I correct?" asked Makarov.

"So, this is why you call me away from my drink buddy just to talk?" asked Jasmine.

"So, do you?" asked Makarov looking at Jasmine with a glare.

"Yes, I do, and do you think you really scare me?" asked Jasmine making the old man back down.

"Well then, MIRA!" yelled Makarov.

"Yes, master?" asked Mira.

"Give Jasmine a stamp, will you?" asked Makarov.

"Sure! Jasmine come here" said Mira as Jasmine is walking to Mira.

"Thank you, Mira," said Jasmine as Mira is give her a stamp on the left side of her neck.

Back in the hall.

"Soooo, why did he pull you away?" asked Cana (Jasmine's drinking buddy).

"He yelled at me, so he can talk to me about joining and I did join" said Jasmine getting a new drink.

"Well done Jazzy" said Cana slapping her on the back making her slip her drink.

"Rude" said Jasmine.

"Sorry, anyways go see the others" said Cana.

"But you're my drinking buddy " said Jasmine with sarcasm.

"I know but go see them and tell them that you join" said Cana.  
"Alright see ya" said Jasmine walking away to the other.

With the guys.

"So, do you think she in trouble?" asked Natsu.

"Really Natsu, he pull me away, so he talk to me about joining" said Jasmine slapping his head into the table.

"So, did you join?" asked Wendy.  
"Yes, Yes I did" said Jasmine showing her stamp.

"Good job" said Ezra as everyone is about to fall asleep.

"HUH?! What is going on?" asked Jasmine as everyone is falling down asleep.

"Makarov what's going on? And why is everyone asleep?" asked Jasmine as Mystogan is walking in.

"M-M-Myst (Mystogan)" Said Jasmine with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Brother?

"M-M-Myst (Mystogan)?" said Jasmine with tears in her eyes.

"J-J-Jasmine? What are you doing here?" asked Mystogan.

"You know him?" asked Makarov tiredly.

"He's m-m-my b-brother" said Jasmine stuttering.

"Hey Jazzy *hugging her* I missed you" said Mystogan.

"I missed you to *crying into his shoulder* why did you leave me?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm sorry but you know mum and dad didn't really like me" said Myst moving her back to see her eyes.

"NO MYST! THEY LOVED CHU! THEY HATED ME BECAUSE OF MY EYE!" yelled Jasmine.

"They still hated me because I look after you" said Myst reassurance her.

"They *stiff* hated *stiff* me" said Jasmine hugging Mystogan tightly.

"It's okay, you can stop crying, but I need to go, they need to wake up" said Mystogan letting her go and walking to the door.

"Why? *Mystogan looks at her* why do you need to hide your face?" asked Jasmine.

"It's because I don't like my face to be all over the guild" said Mystogan turning away to walk out the door.

"So why didn't I fall asleep?" asked Jasmine.

"Before I left when you were old enough to look after yourself I put a spell on you so anytime I come near you and the people you are around, you can still see me and talk to me, and Jazzy I knew you could join a guild I just didn't expect you would join this one." Said Myst looking over his shoulder at Jasmine.

"Bro you know as much as I know that I would do anything to find chu and I did" said Jasmine with a tear rolling down her face.

"Grandpa would be proud of you, anyways I need to go on this mission" said Mystogan.

"You mean this job?" asked Jasmine looking at the paper about to cry.

"Jasmine? You okay?" asked Mystogan.

"Why are you going on this mission? TELL ME WHY?!" yelled Jasmine crying.

"Jasmine, it's a mission. You know that if your saw this mission you're where going to her" said Mystogan.

"Myst you know as much as I know, that Elizabeth is going to burst out in tears if you kill her mother" said Jasmine crying.

"I'm sorry but it's for the best" said Mystogan walking away as everyone is waking up.

"Mystogan was, here was he?" asked Ezra as Jasmine is on the ground crying her eyes out.

"Jasmine are you alright?" asked Lucy running to the crying girl.

"Mystogan is going to kill the only *sniff* person that care for me and Elizabeth" said Jasmine still crying.

"Hey! It's okay, Mystogan is not going to kill that person" said Ezra patting her on the shoulder.

"I need *sniff* to *sniff*stop him" said Jasmine getting up to walk to the door.

"Jasmine, how do you know Mystogan?" asked Natsu.

"I just know him and he's going to kill the only one that care for all three of us" said Jasmine spawning a gun in her hand.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Grey.

"Stop him from hurting my mother *Elizabeth: she not really your mother* I know but she acts more like my mother then my real mother does" said Jasmine walking out the door.

"Do you know where your "mother" is?" asked Ezra walking with her.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?!" asked Makarov.

"Going to stop Myst from killing my mother" said Jasmine closing the door behind her.

"Go with her, make sure she does do anything dumb" said Makarov a little pissed.

"Master she more than capable to handily herself" said Mira.

"Not in this state she not" said Makarov still looking at the door.

"I know you love looking after your "children", but I found something one her *everyone looks at her* she not only a skill warrior but she also a wolf angel" said Mira handing Makarov a piece of paper to him.

"Oh, still you 7 go with her" said Makarov as the 7 ran out the door.


	4. Hey! Just an update

**Hi it's MedusaGurl here, i just want to give an update on the story, still working on chapter 4 and 5. Sorry for the weird thing going on i'm trying to work out how to fix it. If you know how to fix it please tell me, thanks :) i'm hoping that the chapters come out soon :) **

**p.s: sorry if spelling is bad and it doesn't make senses. sorry again **


	5. Chapter 4

Charter 4:MUM!

*In Jasmine's mind* "I have to stop Brother no matter what" said Jasmine running out of Magnolia.

"Where could she run off to?" asked Grey as everyone else is yelling for her.

"JASMINE! COME BACK!" yelled Natsu as they stopped in front of a house.

"JASMINE! Are you in here" said Ezra opening the door to the house.

"Check very spot" said Natsu as they all when all over the house looking for Jasmine.

"FOUND HER!" yelled Grey as everyone is running to the door where Grey and the sleeping girl are.

"Good job Grey come on let's get her back to the guild" said Ezra as they try picking her up.

"N-no, Myst, DON'T, please don't" said Jasmine in her sleep.

"Hmm, must be having a bad dream" said Lucy.

"MYST DON'T!" yelled Jasmine shotting awake.

"You okay?" asked Grey as she is standing up and running out the door.

"Again?" asked Natsu getting really annoyed.

"JASMINE!" yelled Lucy running out the door to see Jasmine running out into the forest.

"JASMINE COME BACK!" yelled Ezra as Grey is running after her with no time to spare closely followed by Natsu.

"Girls no time to spare NOW HURRY UP AND STOP STANDING AROUND!" yelled Natsu.

"Alright!" yelled Ezra running to find Jasmine.

Two hours of running later.

"Jesus she fast" said Grey chasing his breathe.

"Grey, where did she go?" asked Wendy.

"I don't kn- "said Grey getting cut off by Natsu yelling.

"FOUND HER AGAIN!" yelled Natsu as everyone came to them.

"Hey why are you running?" asked Lucy helping the buffed-out girl up.

"Thanks *grabs Lucy's hand to get up*" said Jasmine.

"So, why are you running?" asked Lucy again.

"I need to stop Mystogan" said Jasmine as she is taking a deep breath in.

"Why? And how do you know him?" asked Ezra.

"I'll explain later, I need to stop him before he hurt mother" said Jasmine falling back down.

"You alright?" asked Grey as she is getting up again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just losing my breath" said Jasmine walking off lipping.

"She is not fine" said Lucy as Jasmine lays on the cliff front.

"I'M FINE!" yelled Jasmine back at Lucy.

"Okay fine, what are you doing?" asked Lucy walking over to her.

"Making sure it's clea- never mind" said Jasmine as Natsu is jumping of the cliff front.

"NATSU!" yelled Grey as Jasmine is sliding down the mountain.

"NOT YOU TO!" yelled Lucy as they all over the edge.

"GOT YA!" yelled Jasmine as she is grabbing Natsu scarf and holding on a branch.

"Hey what's was that for?" asked Natsu scratching his head.

"You need to learn when to jump in a fight, cause the next time you jump off a really high mountain I'm NOT saving chu" said Jasmine readjusting her grip on the branch and Natsu.

"But it didn't look that high" said Natsu as he threw on a ledge.

"HEY WHAT THE!" yelled Natsu as Jasmine holding on that breaking branch.

"JASMINE!" yelled everyone from above as her eyes shot around to see the closes thing to grab.

She grabs the tree branch with both hands knowing its about to break, swings herself on top of the branch nearly losing balance for a second. Walked to the edge and jumped down into a cave below her to escape the falling stones.

"Jasmine you alright!" yelled Natsu from the ledge above her and look she gave is a thumbs up and disappears into the cave.

"GUYS COME DOWN! SLOWLY!" yelled Natsu as the other slowly coming down.

With Jasmine.

"Wow! What is this place?" asked Jasmine to her Elizabeth.

"*Elizabeth: I don't know! Why are you asking mah? * Well you're the expert on cave and stuff" said Jasmine as she turned around to a ghost vision of Myst getting closer to her mum.

"JASMINE WHERE ARE YO- "yelled Natsu getting cut off by Jasmine running out of the cave and sliding down the mountain again.

"OHHH! COME ON!" yelled Grey we just found her now she runs off again.

"*Elizabeth: why is Myst trying to kill Mum? * I don't know Liz, I don't know" said Jasmine jumping as she reach the bottom of the mountain.

With the others at the cave.

"SHE NUTS!" yelled Natsu slowly sliding after Jasmine.

"How does she do that without thinking?" asked Ezra sliding after them all.

"If we don't hurry up, we'll lost her!" yelled Lucy.

Back with Jasmine.

"MYSTAGON, IF YOU DON'T COME HERE RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR BLOODLY LEGS IN!" yelled Jasmine as everyone is right behide her.

Out of nowhere "SHUT UP JASMINE!" yelled Mystogan walking out of the brush.

"Where's mum?" asked Jasmine with a glare.

"I can't find her" said Mystogan.

"You're lying, aren't ya?" asked Jasmine.

"NO! I CAN'T FIND HER!" yelled Mystogan.

"I know where she is" said Jasmine walking to Mystogan and grabbing him by the ear.

"You know as mush I know that she going to die one way or another" said Mystogan.

"Yeah, I know so why are you doing this?" asked Jasmine throwing him to a rock and walk over.

"Because, if I didn't some else is" said Mystogan as Jasmine is sitting next to him.

"So, then help meh protect her" said Jasmine as the other are walking to her.

"So, how do you to know eachother?" asked Ezra as Jasmine is standing up.

"Well, he is my brother. But if he doesn't stop trying to kill people, we know he may die" said Jasmine crossing her finger.

"Oh, so, he's trying to kill your mother?" asked Natsu as Jasmine turns to him.

"Natsu, the person the Myst was trying to kill is not my real mother, she Elizabeth's mother, she acts more mother like then my real mother. And I maybe have a feeling I know who did this" said Jasmine.

"Who then?" asked Myst looking real upset.

"Father!" said Jasmine.

"Oh no, but why?" asked Mystogan.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait WHAT YOUR FATHER!" yelled Natsu.

"Natsu I told ya, my family was not the family that most people had, I had a family who hated mah, cause of my eye *uncovers right eye* they would make my life a living hell, just as long I live, I'm good as died, my brother Myst, was there though thick and thin getting meh out of getting hit by my father. Myst was the only person I though at the time I could rely on. Until school came. I met my best friend or my sister Elizabeth, my Father found out that I had a friend and killed her. She had black eyes there where so pretty. Before lizzie died my eye was white. So, they also found out that lizzie's mum was looking after meh and brother, giving us food after mum dropped us of at school. Now I think they are trying to kill her, so my life goes to hell." Said Jasmine about to cry.

"Sorry but may I ask this, how was your mum with all this?" asked Lucy as Myst stands up.

"Mum was not that bad. Not as bad as dad. Dad hates our guts" said Mystogan.

"That's really sad" said Lucy hugging Jasmine as she is crying.

"I know but if it's is our dad, I have to do something" said Jasmine letting go of Lucy.

"But what if it's not your dad doing this?" asked Natsu.

"Then I don't know who, it's gotta be someone that knows who I'm am and or knows who my 'mum' is" said Jasmine.

"What are you going to do if it's is your dad?" asked Grey scratching his head.

"I don't know. I have just to know if it's my dad" said Jasmine walking to where she knows her 'mum' would be.

2 hours later.

"MUM! I'M HOME!" yelled Jasmine as she walked in the door.

"Page! Were home" yelled Mystogan following Jasmine in.

"MUM! Where are you" yelled Jasmine walking through the house.

"Check everywhere please" begged Jasmine.

"Alright clam down" said Ezra petting her shoulder.

"*Sigh* fine, just look everyone!" said Jasmine walking in her 'mum's room.

"MUM! WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Jasmine.

"Hey! I found something" yelled grey picking up 2 lockets.

The lockets was a heart with a note on it. It the note said "_Hey kids, I'm sorry for not being there right now. I'm at the **top** **of the** **mountain**. If you **need help,** please leave a note where you can see the top of the mountain…. And take these please, the first locket is a heart that one is for Jasmine and the other is for you Myst…... _

_ Love Page (Mum)."_

"Hmm. A few is in bold 'top of the mountain, need help.' Hey Elizabeth, can you decode it please? *Elizabeth: ARE YOU DUMB!?* yeah maybe, anyways that doesn't matter what does it mean?! *Elizabeth: *sigh* it mean that Mum needs help and she at the top of the mountain, Dumbo* I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T LEARN HOW TO DECODE NOTES!" yelled Jasmine at Elizabeth.

"Umm! What's going on? Asked Grey snatching the top of his head.

"*sigh* Myst Mum is in danger and we NEED to help her" said Jasmine walking to Mystogan.

"Wait, WHAT! Then we have to help her!" yelled Natsu following Jasmine out the door.

"NO! I mean no Natsu, this is my job" said Jasmine picking up her speed before running off to the mountain.

"How does she think that she can bet this person own her own and climb the mountain without falling off?" asked Ezra.

"It's Jasmine she will find away up." Said Mystogan following everyone to the mountain.

With Jasmine.

"now how do I get up there without falling Lizzie?" asked Jasmine.

"Umm, there that rock and go from there" said Elizabeth

"Okay" said Jasmine grabbing the rock that Elizabeth said to.

As Jasmine grabbed the rock, she heard a scared scream from the top of the mountain.

"MUM!" yelled Jasmine bolting up the mountain not missing anything.

At the bottom of the mountain.

"Jesus! How does she do that without missing a step?" asked Lucy frighten for her friend, already halfway up the mountain.

Back with Jasmine.

Jasmine is at the top of the mountain now.

"Mum! Leave her ALONE!" yelled Jasmine kicking the man in the gut.

**Note: Hey sorry for not uploading anything in a while, I'm was thinking of ideas of the story, and chapter 5 might take while to just cause I'm slowly running out of ideas. After chapter 5 comes out can u guys/girls please give me ideas? Thanks for reading my bad story. MedusaGurl is out. :P **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: MUM!

"Mum! Leave her alone!" yelled Jasmine kicking the man in the gut.

"Hello, my child" said Jasmine's dad.

"D-dad, how could you? Why would you do this to me?" asked Jasmine.

"Oh, my child, why? Because you're a disgrace to the family." Said Jasmine's father.

"Is it because she looked after me or is because of my eye?" asked Jasmine as her black eye turns red.

"Both, my child" said Jasmine' father.

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR CHILD! I'M NOT YOU CHILD ANYMORE AND YOU KNOW IT!" yelled Jasmine.

"Child, I know your not my child, you haven't been my child of your whole life" said Jasmine's father dropping Page (Jasmine 'mum') off the cliff edge.

"MUM! How could you?" asked Jasmine as she ran to the edge.

"oh, I'm sorry did I hurt your mum?" asked Jasmine's father as Jasmine starting to stand up.

"you MOSTER!" yelled Jasmine turning to the man.

"DON'T CALL ME YOUR FATHER THAT!" yelled Jasmine's father.

"YOUR NOT MY FATHER!" yelled Jasmine running to her father.

Half up the mountain.

"So, how did she get up? *hears a girl screaming* Huh?! What the?" said Grey catching the girl.

"thanks" said Page as she got pulled to the ledge.

"what happen?" asked Wendy healing the lady.

"um, well Jasmine up there fighting her father" said Page.

"WHAT!?" yelled Mystogan.

"Myst, you know she can handle herself" said Page.

"Can we at least get your name?" asked Lucy.

"Page, I'm Jasmine's and Myst's 'Mum'" said Page as she gets up and as Mystogan is at the top of the mountain.

Back with Jasmine and now Mystogan.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in, it's Mystogan" said Jasmine's Father.

"Dad" said Mystogan.

"Mystogan, long time no see" said Jasmine's Father.

Back at the ledge.

"How did they get up so fast?" asked Natsu scratching his head.

"Oi! Flame Head! They climbed" said Grey as ice and fire around both Grey and Natsu.

"I know that! But how did they get up so fast? ice breath" said Natsu as Grey and him go at each other neck.

"ENOUGH! You two go help them! Lucy go with them" said Ezra turning to Page.

"what are you going to do?" asked Lucy.

"Me, Wendy and Carla are going to help Page back down the mountain" said Ezra starting to climb down with Page, Wendy and Carla behide her.

"Hey, you three" said Page as the three turn to look at her.

"Yeah?" asked the three.

"Look after her, will ya?" asked Page.

"Well do" said Lucy as Natsu and Grey nodded their head.

"Aye!" said Happy.

"you are coming?" asked Ezra.

"On my way" said Page climbing down the mountain as the other 4 go up to Mystogan and Jasmine.

At the top.

"You need help?" asked Natsu with flames in each hand as Jasmine gets knock back to them.

"Hey guys! *as she gets helped up by Grey* yeah just don't kill him" said Jasmine.

"Yeah boys!" yelled Lucy.

"Why?" asked Grey.

"because I what him to paid for the rest of his life for what he did to me" said Jasmine as her eyes go from red to pitch black and back to normal (right eye black, left eye blue).

"okay?" asked Grey a little scared.

"Do you really think that you little children can bet me?" asked Jasmine's father.

"Do YOU really know who they are?" asked Jasmine.

"Alright then, WHO are the little children are?" asked Jasmine's Father.

"The members of Fairy Tail" said Jasmine turning to them.

"HAHAHAHAH! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT THE FAIRY TAIL FLIES CAN HELP YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE-!" yelled Jasmine's dad as he gets flame hand by Natsu.

"Hah! Don't under rate my friends" said Jasmine walking to him.

"Alright let's get the party started!" yelled Natsu.

The fight.

"ICE MAKE LANCE!" yelled Grey as an ice lance goes to Jasmine's dad.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" yelled Natsu as he blow out a flame of fire.

"SUMMONED THE GATE OF THE LION, LEO!" yelled Lucy as Leo/Loke came out of thin air.

"Guys be careful, he's really strong" said Jasmine.

"How strong is he?" asked Lucy.

"Let's just say this, he's and my magic is the same but he's stronger" said Jasmine throwing fire at her father but it messes and hits Natsu.

"Hah! You have really bad aim. Still like when you were first learning how to use your powers" said Jasmine's father "you even hit your own teammate, Good job Jasmine" as looks behide him to see Natsu standing up and everyone smiling.

"At least he can eat fire" said Jasmine.

"WHAT!?" yelled Jasmine's father.

"Yep, that's Natsu Dragneel, Grey Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilla, Ezra Scarlet is somewhere, Happy and Mystogan" said Jasmine pointing at everyone there.

"But don't you really think that you can bet me, I'm the one who told you how to use your power" said Jasmine's dad.

"*Sigh* really, IT'S FARIY TAIL, THEY ALLOWS FIND AWAY TO WIN EVERYTHING!" yelled Jasmine as her half her eyes goes a bloody red and the other half goes pitch-black, blacker than her normal black eye.

"Calm down Jasmine, Natsu has it" said Grey calming the wolf girl down as Natsu goes to punch the man in the gut.

"NATSU!" yelled everyone on the mountain.

**Note: I don't know what to call Jasmine and Mystogan's father and maybe this next chapter I may ran out of ideas so please help, and Jasmine's eyes right is black and her left is blue, her eyes goes half black and half bloody red is she really mad, pitch black, if she just a little pissed, and red if she just angry. MedusaGurl out.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jasmine's Backstory.

"NATSU!" yelled everyone on the mountain.

*Flashback*

"Haha!" laughed Elizabeth, "I can't believe that you got bitten by your dog, Haha!".

"Oh, shut up! Your no better" said Jasmine climbing to the top of the mountain.

At the top of the mountain.

"D-d-dad?!" asked Jasmine a little scared.

"Who's this?" asked Jasmine's Dad walking to Elizabeth.

"H-h-hi Sir" said Elizabeth shaking.

"You know that you're not allowed friends" said Jasmine's dad.

"I know, but-" said Jasmine as her father grabs her by the hair throwing her to the tree. "AHHH."

"JAZZY!" yelled Elizabeth running to her friend but getting grabbed by Jasmine's dad and throwing to the edge. "AHHH!"

"LIZZIE! LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Jasmine getting up.

"JASMINE! DON'T, I got this" said Elizabeth as she made flames comes out of her hands.

"Elizabeth is your name, right?" asked Jasmine's dad.

"Yes sir" said Elizabeth as she gets hits by ice. "it takes more then that to take me down."

"OH?!" said Jasmine's dad throwing more ice at her, nearly killing Elizabeth.

"ELIZABETH!" yelled Jasmine running to her 'sister'. "No, no, no" said Jasmine holding her sister in her arms.

"GET OUT THE WAY DISGRACE!" Yelled Jasmine's dad kicking her to the side. "Now it's time of you to say your last good-bye" as he stabs an ice sword in Jasmine's sister gut killing her, right then and there.

"ELIZABETH!" Yelled Jasmine as she cried.

*End of flashback. *

"*Sees Elizabeth where Natsu is* NO!" yelled Jasmine running to Natsu.  
"Jasmine? What's going on?" Questioned Lucy.

"I won't let you kill Natsu like you did to Elizabeth" said Jasmine kicking her father in the gut.

"you gotten stronger; I see" said Jasmine's dad.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Jasmine punching the man, right in the face, making him fly back hitting the apple tree. "Don't you dare, touch my friends."

"H-h-how?" asked Jasmine's dad sitting underneath the apple tree as he looks up to Jasmine sees that her eyes glowing like the wolf angle she is.

"touch my, frien- my family again next time I won't go easy" said Jasmine walking to Natsu. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but how did you do that?" asked Natsu. "Are you a dragon slayer?"

"N-n-no she the wolf angle" said Jasmine's dad walking away from them.

"Can we go home; I need a drink" said Jasmine walking to the edge.

"Sis you need to stop drinking" said Mystogan.

"AH! SHUT UP, Myst" said Jasmine jumping of the mountain.

"*Sigh* She's nuts" said everyone on the mountain top.

At the bottom.

"Hey mum" said Jasmine hugging Page.

"Hey, I'm so happy that you're not hurt" said Page hugging her back.

"Why don't you come back with us?" asked Lucy.

"It would be a lot safer" said Ezra.

"I would if I had the money to buy a house" said Page.

"Hey Page, here" said Mystogan throwing her just enough money to buy a house.

"What about you?" asked Jasmine.

"I be fine" said Mystogan walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Jasmine.

"Got another mission" said Mystogan walking off.

"Alright be safe" said Jasmine walking back inside.

"So, Page have you made up your mind?" asked Natsu.

"Yeah, can I have help packing?" asked Page.

"Really?" asked Jasmine as a tear roll down her face.

"Yes really" said Page starting to pack.

"That means a lot Mum" said Jasmine wiping a tear away.

About 1-2 hours later.

"Thanks so much for helping me" said Page.

"No problem, Page your Jasmine's Mum that makes you ours to, we look after our family's friends and family no matter what" said Natsu.

"Come on let's go find a house!" said Jasmine happily.

"Yeah, for now you two can stay at mine's, until you find a house" said Lucy.

"Thank you again" said Page walking out of the house.

An hour of looking of a house.

"I like this one" said Page walking into the living room.

"I like it to" said Jasmine looking around the room. The room had light purple wallpaper, a rug in the middle of the room with 2 black sofas on top of it. A floor lamp in the corner of the small room. A bookshelf on the back wall and a cut out to look through to the kitchen.

"It's to small for me" said Grey as they're walking to the kitchen.

"Grey, we're NOT looking a house for you, it's for the me and Mum" said Jasmine as Page is look at the kitchen space.

"I know, God" said Grey in his underwear.

"Grey clothes" said Lucy and Ezra.

"God damm it" said Grey putting his clothes back on.

"Let's check upstairs" said Lucy walking upstairs to the bedrooms.

"There looks like there are only 2 bedrooms" said Ezra opening the 1st bedroom door.

"I like this" said Page walking into the masters bedroom.

"HEY, LOOK AT THIS ROOM!" yelled Jasmine opening the 2nd bedroom.

"Not bad" said Lucy walking to Jasmine.

"I like it" said Page walking back downstairs to the owner.

"We would like to buy this house" said Page.

"Okay, sign here and here and pay in cash" said the owner.

"Okay and here" said Page handing the money to the owner.

"Thanks, and have a nice day" said the owner.

"Thanks, and you to" said Jasmine.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" asked Wendy.

"Let's get food" said Natsu.

"Okay, lets go get food then" said Ezra walking to the café.

At the café.

"What would you like?" asked the waiter.

"umm, strawberry cheesecake please" said Jasmine.

"Make that two please" said Ezra.

"Anything" said Natsu.

"FISH!" said Happy happily.

"Tea please" said Carla.

"Umm, any type of cake" said Wendy.

"Anything thanks" said Grey.

"Hmm? Oh! Just a coffee thanks" said Page.

"Is that all?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, that's all" said Ezra.

"Okay want be long" said the waiter.

"So, Page what are you going to do?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know yet" said Page.

"Here you go" said the waiter handing them their food.

"Thanks, Ms" said Jasmine taking a bite out of her cake.

"So, not to be rude but what do you do for a living?" asked Carla drinking her tea.

"Well, i don't have a work" said Page.

"Mum, why don't you join the guild, it would be easier to find a job and you could always help out Mira" said Jasmine taking a bite out of her cake.

"yeah I'll think about that okay" said Page.

"Hey Jasmine" said Natsu.

"Yeah?" said Jasmine looking over at Natsu.

"We don't know much about you can you tells more about you please?" begged Natsu.

"*Sigh* fine, because you asked nicely. My real name is Dawn Bluestone, I was a member of the Bluestone Corporation." Said Jasmine.

"So, why did you change your name?" asked Lucy.

"The reason I changed my name is because I did would the guilt of my father on me, so I change my name to Jasmine. My father wasn't the nicest, not only me, the workers in the corporation. He used to wip the men working if they didn't work fast enough." Said Jasmine getting cut off by Ezra

"Sorry to stop you but what your last name?" asked Ezra.

"Purpleheart, Jasmine Purpleheart, anyways, when I was about 5, I started school with Myst, I was bullied, and everyone was scared of me because of what my father said to the school." Said Jasmine.

"What did he say?" asked Wendy.

"*Sigh* that I wasn't safe, I would hurt anyone if they came close to me and that I hurt the men working in the corporation. The only person saw through the lie was Elizabeth and Mum." Said Jasmine as both of her eye turned blackish purple.

"Umm, what's going on?" asked everyone.

"Its okay, Elizabeth is just taking over so Jasmine can rest" said Page calming everyone down.

"Huh?" asked everyone.

"Page is right, me and mum saw through the lies, and we looked after her. I help her with her magic" said Elizabeth/Jasmine.

"Wait, Jasmine didn't look like she need rest" said Lucy.

"Hmm? Jasmine doesn't show if she needs rest or not, she doesn't tell you or anything, you just have to watch her body language to understand" said Page taking at sip of her coffee.

"It does take a long time to understand her" said Elizabeth as Jasmine takes back control.

"What did Elizabeth say *takes a bite out of her strawberry cake*" asked Jasmine.

"She just explains a few things about you" said Ezra.

"Like what?" asked Jasmine tiredly.

"Are you tired?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah I'm fine" said Jasmine eating her cake.

"Well, let's get home Jazz" said Page.

"Mum, we still need to move everything in the house" said Jasmine walking to the café's door.

"Do you what to finish your cake?" asked Ezra.

"Nah, you can have it" said Jasmine walking out the door.

"what's up with her?" asked Grey.

"I don't know" said Page a little worry of Jasmine. "Anyways, see ya"

"See ya!" said everyone happily.

With Jasmine.

"how can they be so happy all the time, it's hard enough to put a smile on, but to be happy, now that hurts" said Jasmine lipping to Lucy's house.

When she got to Lucy's house, she sat on the steps and waiting of Lucy.

In her mind *I hope she come soon* said Jasmine as a young girl with reddish black hair, a black jacket, dark blue shorts with black running shoes sits next to her.

"Hey Jazz" said Elizabeth.

"Hey Lizzie" said Jasmine.

"I'm sorry that I took over without saying anything" said Elizabeth.

"It's okay" said Jasmine.

"you were tired" said Elizabeth.

"NO, I WAS NOT!" yelled Jasmine to cover up that she tired.

"You always yell when your tired, get some sleep" said Elizabeth disappearing.

Lucy rocks up.

"Did we keep you waiting?" asked Lucy walking to her as she steps to the door.

"No, not really" said Jasmine walking in the door.

"Just a question, who was that girl you were talking to?" asked Lucy.

"no one hehe" said Jasmine.

"suuuuuuuuuuuure 😉" said Lucy.

"Was it Elizabeth?" asked Page.

"Yeah it was" said Jasmine

"Wait didn't you say that Elizabeth was dead?" asked Lucy.

"she is, but she apart of me so she can take over and come into human form." Explain Jasmine.

"Oh, I see" said Lucy.

At night, in Jasmine dream/flashback.

"Elizabeth, please don't go please!" yelled Jasmine crying and her father is walking away.

"Don't worry at least your safe" said Elizabeth having trouble breathing.

"No, I want let you die, sis" cried Jasmine as Elizabeth is disappearing.

"It's okay don't worry please" said Elizabeth.

"What's happing to you?" asked Jasmine.

"I going to fuse *inhale* my soul and yours together, *inhale* so you can use both mine and yours magic and so, I'm with you *inhale* all the time" said Elizabeth crying. "I love you sis"

"Love you too, sis" said Jasmine hugging her as she vanished into thin air.

"ELIZABETHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Jasmine crying.

*end of flashback/dream*

In the morning.

"Are you okay?" asked Page.

"Yeah" said Jasmine.

"You sure?" asked Lucy as Natsu climbs thought the window.

"What's going on here?" asked Natsu.

"Aye" said Happy.

"NOTHING!" yelled all the girls.

**MedusaGurl here! sorry of the long chapter. Please keep reading the chapters when they come out.**


	8. I FIX IT

Hey MedusaGurl here with and update. I work out how to fix the wired thing going with chapter 1,2 and 3 fix and i hope you can enjoy the story.

chapter 7 and 8 are coming out soon i just need to think more about the story and i need to find time with school and moving. so it's going to been away sorry. MedusaGurl out/


End file.
